


Vox Machina at Harvest Close

by FaithlessBex



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Vex's POV, Vox Machina is low key worried about these idiots, set during episode 17 and 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: Tary invites his friends from Vox Machina to the Harvest Close Festival. There they witness the disaster that goes by the name 'The Mighty Nein.'





	Vox Machina at Harvest Close

“Tary, darling, we got you a caramel apple.” Vex handed it over as she settled between him and Percy, pressing a kiss on her husband’s cheek. “Have they started yet?”

“They’re about to announce the first group.” Lawrence leaned over, glancing across the row. “Apparently there was a last minute addition.”

“The Last Line, all the way from Bladegarden!”

A group of people in armor entered the arena, Tary identifying them as members of the Righteous Brand. “You get a few of them every Harvest Close. Do pretty well, but not usually enough healers with them to last through the third round.”

They watched the group fight the toad creature, Grog giving a loud cheer as one was swallowed and barely a minute later cut himself out. The creature finally fell, the first victory of the night.

The emcee took the center again. “A last minute addition hailing from everywhere: The Mighty Nein!”

This group was as different from the Last Line as was possible, that much was clear to Vex. A half-orc, a pair of tieflings, a pair of women Vex figured were human, a Halfling, and a cloaked figure with its hood up.

“ _That_ is a goblin.” Scanlan’s voice was deceptively calm though Vex could see him gripping Pike’s hand like a lifeline. Still, it was interesting to watch them scatter, like seeing Vox Machina in their SHITs days. The quiet rage faded as a creature lumbered out into the arena. “Oh shit.”

“Does anyone know if this is a time trial or something?” The woman in blue shouted before running right towards the thing, pulling a pair of… was that a pair of wooden swords?

Lawrence let out a choked laugh. “They’ve got no idea what they’re in for.”

She began punching at the monster while the lavender tiefling started shouting in what Vex was pretty sure was Infernal that seemed… ineffective. She heard Keyleth gasp as the monster struck out against the woman (girl, really) and the blue tiefling. In the next moment the other human was growing like Grog when he used his gauntlets, brandishing her greatsword and the hooded man that had cast the spell was moving away immediately.

The goblin shifted forward, shot an arrow, and with an intimately familiar burst of movement that reminded her of her brother, immediately darted back around the wall. A spell lit up the tiefling girl’s hand and as a bell tolled, the now-giant woman’s stance changed in a familiar way. Grog – down the line – let out a loud cheer. The half-orc peeked out briefly to shoot off a spell and ducked away.

A snap of wood as the woman in blue’s wooden sword snapped. She raised it high and let out a guttural roar that the crowd (and Pike) returned. The monster got a bite of the Mighty Nein’s barbarian and a tentacle got a hold of the blue tiefling. She snarled something back and ice shot from her and into the creature. The other tentacle grabbed the woman in blue and the barbarian swung with a glare but it barely missed the target.”

“This can’t be good.” Percy leaned all the way forward, watching. His prediction was punctuated by the flames shooting from the hooded figure, two slamming into the creature and one going wide. At the edge of her vision, Vex noticed an older man in gold lined white robes shift, apparently having renewed interest in the fight. She frowned and filed the thought away for later, turning back to the fight. There was a new crossbow bolt sticking out from it.

There was another bell toll followed immediately by a devastating strike from the raging pale woman, slicing it to hell. Once done, she immediately turned and ran to the competitors pit, shrinking as she moved. The rest of her group followed a little slower, clearly tired, but pleased.

Keyleth let out a sigh of relief. “You guys watch this for fun, Tary? A bit much, don’t you think? What if they get killed?”

Tary leaned back, not paying attention to the next fight as the new team efficiently took out their monster. “They keep clerics on hand with revivify. There’s only ever been one person to stay dead after. Besides, they know what they’re getting into.” He paused. “Usually. Not sure about that Mighty Nine group. Obviously they’ve already lost a couple.”

The first group to fall was the Last Line, most of Vox Machina wincing as the pair of Minotaur made quick work of them, goring the soldiers like nothing. She clutched at Percy’s hand until all of them were revived and helped out of the arena.

The Mighty Nein returned to the field, clearly put off by what they’d just seen if the barbarian downing a healing potion and the blue tiefling’s healing of the blue-clad woman before the group scattered was any indication. The cleric (because that’s what she had to be) scrambled up onto a wall and in the next moment had a second version of her next to the goblin-rogue.

“Smart, putting their magic user behind the barbarian.” Scanlan said. “Though I’ve got no idea what the heck that monk’s doing.” Indeed, the woman had sprinted to the side and was…

“I think she’s trying to play fetch.” Keyleth answered, head tilting. “Interesting choice.”

As they spoke a burst of energy Vex recognized as Sacred Flame shot from the cleric’s hand, striking one of the giant wolves though it didn’t stop it. The duplicate began dancing in place, and the seriousness of the moment broke as the other tiefling shouted again, this time seeming to have done something.

Not enough to stop it. “They all got together.” Grog said only a moment before the first wolf breathed out ice at the cloaked man, cleric, and barbarian right before the second (ignoring the now-indignant monk) skidded to a stop and let loose on the purple tiefling and half-orc.

The barbarian opened a giant gash on one of the wolves, a pair of crossbow bolts immediately sinking deep into the wound. She felt Percy tense ever so slightly as dark energy coalesced around one wolf, apparently coming from the half-orc. “A warlock.” Like Zahra.

A giant cat’s paw rose from the ground and held one of the wolves, the wizard (she was pretty sure he was a wizard) immediately moving away from the danger zone. The monk jumped over the wall, immediately pummeling into the now-restrained wolf. Only a moment after, the cleric was yelling and bringing what looked like a hand-axe down on the more injured wolf.

It bit down in retaliation against the barbarian while the other broke itself free from the cat’s paw, the monk striking out and pulling it to a stop by the tail. “Show me your belly! SHOW ME YOUR BELLY!”

“YEAH SHOW HER YOUR BELLY!” Pike shouted, leaping to her feet. Grog joined in though was immediately distracted as the barbarian shoved her sword straight through the other one. The rogue immediately shifted and fired at the still living wolf, one hitting and the other just missing the monk as the warlock’s hex shifted to it, followed by a slash by the suddenly appearing sword.

Another three bursts of flame came from the wizard, two striking true. “Fjord, you got this? Good.” The wizard called, voice accented but deadpan as he walked backward from the fight. There was a sharp intake of breath as the monk struck, only shot connecting right with its dick. “SPAY AND NEUTER YOUR PETS!”

Tary laughed. “I like feisty monk.”

The lavender tiefling sprinted right for the beast, jamming one blade through the wolf’s mouth and carving open its mouth.

“They’re not bad, actually.” Scanlan mused. “A bunch of idiots, but they’ve got potential. Mighty Nein is a shit name, though.”

The next group came out, the Mountain Makers, and a pair of owlbears were released on them. She found herself unable to look away as the owlbears ravished the group, silently agreeing with Grog’s “Oh shit.” as a gnome’s throat was shredded, not missing Scanlan pale slightly.

They nearly killed one of the owlbears when the other went on a furious rampage, soon joined by the other to decimate the last of the team.

The Stubborn Stock was next. “Ten gold says they don’t make it to the next round.” Vex offered as the displacer beasts entered the ring.

“I’ll take that bet.” Keyleth grinned. “I’ve got a good feeling about this group.”

It was only a few minutes later that Vex was reluctantly passing the gold over, the wounded group returning to the competitor’s area. The Mighty Nein came out after a moment, arguing as they went before scattering to the various arena doors.

“They’re going to be destroyed.” Percy’s voice was faint, a sigh of relief escaping him as all but the goblin-rogue shifted back to the center of the ring. “Now it’ll be harder for them to be killed, at least.”

“This must be what we looked like.” Keyleth added, laughing a little.

Tary smirked at them. “It was.” He glanced back at the ring as the ground shook and a fucking _hill giant_ entered the arena.

Percy began cleaning his glasses. “They’re definitely dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make all the fights one chapter but then decided the episode close was truly the best end.  
> Next chapter: the troll fight and after party, ft. Lord and Lady de Rolo and Starosta Wyatt's personal guests Taryon and Lawrence Darrington
> 
> Also my first time writing Vox Machina. I tried.


End file.
